Who knew?
by HyperImaginations74
Summary: Do you ever ask yourself.. Why is my life like a living hell with a devil spartan infant tutor? And why the hell am I in CEDEF? I guess not... Truth is i lost my memories when I was 8 and so far, my life in the mafia is hell. NO PAIRINGS YET. Consists of different arcs.
1. Chapter 1: Why intelligence…WHYYY!

**Hey there~ :D so this is the first chapter of my fanfic. Hope you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_Why intelligence…WHYYY?!_

I woke up with sunlight ray's on my face. I opened my eyes squinting trying to face away from the suns blinding rays. "_hn…stupid sun…okay okay.. I'll get up already.."_ I got up to my feet and stretched my arms for the ceiling. "mfffff! Ah! That stretch felt good!" I went to freshen myself up. I took a morning bath and changed into a white Sunday dress that goes just above my knee and stylish white boots. I let my raven black hair down reaching just to my shoulders.

I went out to the Backyard Garden and saw that my butler keiji. I waved as I ran to him "Keiji! Goodmorning!" Giving him a morning smile.

He gave me a smile back "Good morning principessa Lumina. Would you like some tea?" he pointed his arms to the table and chair with the fancy new tea set.

I nodded happily "Well of course!" I sat down and started to pour me a cup. "Where is Xanxus and ninth?"

He held the tea pot in his hands looking so graceful. "He is on his way down milady And master Xanxus is at a ball party." I looked around and saw the white haired old man coming towards us. "Morning Ninth!"

He chuckled with a deep voice. "Goodmorning as well Lumina. You seem very cheerful today don't you?"

I got a slice of bread and nibbled my way through it while talking "Well.. Just feels like an ordinary day but, those people from CEDEF are coming right? And there's a boy my age right? Basil was it?"

He chuckled some more "Yes. His name is Basil Cum, and his age is 8 years old just like you." He pat my head and ruffled my hair. "I'm sure you can get to be good friends with him."

"I hope so." I nibbled another piece of bread while talking . "What time will they arrive? I'm getting really bored."

"Patience Lumina." He smiled at me "An hour or so till they arrive. So why don't you play with Lala first?" Lala was our pet dog in the mansion. He had White shaggy fur with brown eyes. I nodded and spotted Lala prancing around the meadow.

I chased after him and played with Lala, After an hour I heard the mansion bell. "Oh. I suppose that they're here already." I hugged Lala and ran back in the mansion.

I saw a tall man with cream yellow spiky hair that was in some orange jumpsuit and orange helmet. "Oya~ Who is this adorable little girl?" He kneeled to get the same height as me. "I have a son that's just about your age! His name is Tsuna And he is soooo CUTE! You should meet him!"

I smiled at the man "Sure. Why not."

He chuckled softly "You sound too mature for your age but such a cute face! It's just how Ninth described you in the letters!." Umm.. I'll take that as a compliment? The ninth smiled and chuckled. "just call me your uncle Sawada kay?" I nodded while smiling. "Oh yes! There's someone I would like you to meet!" He made way for a little boy that looked the same as my age. He had light brown shiny hair with bangs and he had blue eyes just the same as mine but lighter. "Basil, meet Lumina. Lumina, Basil."

I smiled warmly at Basil "Lo there. Nice ta meet'cha!" His cheeks turned slightly pink.

"I am also grateful to meet thee, I have heard so much about thee from the ninth." I smiled and met the other members from the CEDEF. Including the arcobaleno Lal Mirch and Oregano and Turmeric. They were all kind and Lal Mirch was very….. Energetic and spartanic?.. But she was still very kind, although I sensed some ominous aura from her as if she had a complicated past. I sensed sadness and a longing from her eyes that was equal to a mask that hides a persons face…

I played with Basil While the grown ups were talking. He was a very unique person. He speaks as if he was in the 12th century or something. "Lumina-dono?" His bangs flipped as he turned to me. "When did thou move in the Vongola's main masion?"

I looked up to the sky and thought about it for a minute "Well…Last year I suppose. I lost my memories at the same time too. I can only remember the ninth's face that night when I closed my eyes, I don't remember anything else though." I actually remembered a few things…. Well.. I remembered a song and how to play canon through the piano.

Basil looked really guilty about asking me the question. Honestly, I couldn't even remember my own birthday. Even my Last name, I was just plain 'Lumina.' Whenever I try to remember my memories, my mind would haze.

"Did thou ask the ninth for answers?" what kind of pre historic language is this? It was confusing to talk with Basil but he was fun to be around with. My mind was flying around till Basil caught my attention yet again "Lumina-dono?"

"AH! What?! Who?! NOODLES?!" Did I just say noodles? Did I just literally blurt that out?

"PFFFFT!" Basil held his stomach with his left hand while his right hand was covering his mouth. He suddenly burst out in laughter. "L-Lumina-dono! AHAHAHAHAHA! Tis too funny! I did not know that thee had much sense of humor!" He was laughing so much to the point where he was teary eyed. I didn't really find it that funny though. He wiped the liquid in his eyes and faced me. "M-My apologies Lumina-dono. Thou would make a very good comedian…" he coughed and went back to normal. " I was asking thee if thou already have asked the Ninth for some answers."

"Oh… Well….. I did ask him before." I really did have the intention of asking the ninth if he had anything to do with my past and forgotten memories. "He just told me that my past family was assassinated…In the sea of blood; he found me, a survivor of a bloodbath massacre. I didn't believe it at first, well… who would believe that kind of story after forgetting all your memories." I didn't really mind though. I was satisfied with my present self and life, except there were just missing pieces of it.

Basil looked like he was curious of my past. "I do not get this at all. If the ninth found a survivor like thee, then he would have just sent thee to other families instead of Ninth's family himself."

I never gave much thought on these things cause it would just result to a massive headache. "Let's just leave things at that."

He simply nodded. "O-Okay.."

**-Iemitsu's POV-**

The ninth called me all the way to Italy just for a chat? My instincts say no but I'm feeling anxious about this talk we were about to discuss. We were brought to the ninths studies, and he was just looking outside the pouring rain. "Ninth, What's this emergency you spoke of? I got really startled when I heard you called for me."

His eyes were still focused on the view outside his window; it was silent for a while until he finally spoke. "I called you here in Italy because…. Because of Lumina." The tone of his voice sounded as if he was really worried about something.

"Lumina? The Little girl?" The ninth simply nodded still looking out the window. "Why would you call me out here for just a little girl?"

He then faced me with a serious straight face. "I told you that I took her in last year, correct?... But do you know why?" I shook my head and looked at the ninth saying to tell me straight. He bowed his head letting his eyes be covered by his hairs shadows, and walked towards the picture frames o his side table. I saw a picture of him with his 3 sons, smiling so blissfully. I wish I could have also took a picture with Tsuna and Nana like that. He now picked up a picture frame with a thin brown wooded frame, I could see from afar that it was Him and Lumina. Lumina was on the ninths Lap smiling and holding a basket full of flowers, while the ninth was smiling at her with a handmade flower necklace around him. He set it down back again.

"When I first saw her…"

**FLASHBACK MODE (Narrator's POV)**

_The bloodbath massacre was to its end and the Vongola Family was exasperated from all the gruesome blood and sweat. The troops sent a message to the ninth that it was clear to go around. The ninth didn't waste any time and took a look around._

_The ninths hyper intuition sprang up, He knew something was wrong. He ran down were his subordinates led him. "A hidden passageway?" The walls were old like it was some kind of temple ruins._

_His subordinate bowed and looked at the ninth after. "Yes Ninth. It seems that they were about to escape through here."_

"_I see.. Did anyone escape?"_

"_We are still patrolling the forest area Ninth." His subordinate led him out the passageway and went to a forest filled with big pine trees. He strolled and stumbled through a trees root. But he thought it was to firm texture for it to be a trees root. He looked down and saw a foot "What in the world?" He went around the other side to find a little girl lying down on the muddy grass unconscious._

_He knelt down without hesitation and turned her over to see her face… ((Where did this girl come from?)) He asked himself as he spotted a rainbow locket shaped like a heart. He opened it and found a picture of a beautiful woman with golden blonde hair and blue eyes, beside her was a tall man with red eyes with black bob cut hair. Sitting down was the little girl with a young man that looked like the age of 17 and had red eyes with shaggy black hair. The other side of the locket had a folded piece of paper, he unfolded it and read its contents. He read it in a whisper "Our dear Lumina, The light of the Metallo Family." His mind was in confusion from discovering that this family had a daughter. "I never heard that they had a daughter." he thought that The father, mother and son looked alike, but she doesn't resemble them at all._

_He looked back to the little girl lying down unconscious and knelt down beside her. "I can't kill such a helpless person… even just leave them" he whispered to himself. He felt a sudden movement, the little girls eyes opened halfway squinting. As soon as he saw her crimson blue eyes, His hyper-intuition raised. He saw a bright orange light surrounding the girls body. And he saw her crimson blue eyes glow with fire, she has hidden power…. Its sealed… And powerful._

_She spoke "Where is my Madre?" The little girls lifeless eyes crushed him to the point where his guilt was thumping hard on his head._

_He faked a smile at her "Shh. It's okay, your safe now. Close your eyes and sleep for now." She gently closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep._

***FLASHBACK END* (Iemitsu's POV)**

"N-Ninth.. Are you saying that you saw a dying will flame on her? Is she in line to be the next generation Boss?"

He shook his head slowly with his eyes closed. "It was much different from when I saw your son. Your son had a dying will FLAME, whereas I only saw an orange light enveloped around her body. I do not know if that was a dying will flame but…. It's like I saw her future.. I thought it was just my imagination until three weeks ago, she woke up from a nightmare. The Estraneo family covered in blood and she saw a boy with red and blue eyes. She told me that she sensed a dangerous power from the boy and escaped from the vindicare guards with two other subjects…..After 3 weeks she told me….It happened, exactly as she told me. This situation of hers has been happening recently, she can even tell the weather sometimes!"

My body was frozen and my mind was overblown "Are you saying that she can predict the future?! Ninth! This is outrageous!" His eyes looked away from me to the picture frames beside him and sighed heavily. "Ninth.. What does it mean? From what I know is that orange represents the sky element, correct?" My head was spinning like a top. This didn't make sense to me at all. "And did you get to search for some answer in the mansion? Who she was? Where the connections are?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out Iemitsu.. As for the research.." his eyes closed gently as he said his words shaking his head. "We didnt find a single clue.."

"How can that be? A Mafia Family should have their own record of their members!"

"We searched the families mansion Iemitsu.. And not a single clue was found but this.." He walked towards his safe and encoded the password. The safe pulled open and took a blue case... A music box? He walked towards me in a wary fashion. He held it out too me "There are two clues.. A music box and a heart shaped locket."

"And what does that have to do with her?"

"Open the music box and you'll see."

I opened it and it played canon by Pachelbel. I looked under the hood of the top and saw carved writings on it.

_The core_

What the hell did that mean? Looking to the ninth he could tell by my expression that I saw no connection to it.

"The Core: Middle, Center.. Heart." He walked towards me stretching his hand out for the Locket "Heart Locket in the color of a rainbow: The Core of the Arcobaleno or yet, the Heart of the Arcobaleno."

"So this means that-" I was going to ask but Ninth knew what I was going to say and cut me off.

"I highly doubt it… There are only 7 Arcobaleno Babies in the world. There are only 7 to be chosen. And if she was, Why is she growing every single day?" He made a point. If she was a cursed infant then her time was to stopped since Arcobaleno means rainbow… Rainbows stays in the same place making it still, That's why they don't age.

There was heavy silence in the room till someone burst through the doors of the Ninth's office. It was Ninths right hand man Coyote Nougat. "Ninth! Come now! Lumina is-! She-!

Ninth untangled his arms and put it down "Slow down Coyote! What happened? Is she Okay?"

Coyote's eyes were widening and I could tell that this was not good. "She's fine but…. Anyway! Come quick!"

We hurriedly ran out to the garden and I saw Lumina.. she was surrounded by mist and was just standing still looking blankly at the grass. I caught Basil lying down on the grass unconscious, I knelt to his side "Basil! Are you okay? Can you hear me?"

His eyes opened half squinting as he was speaking. "M-Master?.. Lumina-dono is… She… There was suddenly.. A b-bright light…" I couldn't understand what he was trying to say. The tone of his voice was shaky as he was speaking.

"Shh. It's okay. Close your eyes and get some rest." He fell unconscious again. I told Oregano and Turmeric to get him inside and to lay him down on the couch inside the mansion. I looked to the Ninth as he was staring at the little girl who was just standing. "Ninth. What in the world is she doing?"

His intense gaze was locked on Lumina. "What I just told you…. Predicting the future…"

_**-Lumina's POV-**_

_I was trapped in a dark space, I couldn't see anything until I saw an orange light…. An orange Dying will flame. It appeared on the head of a boy with spiky brown hair. His orange eyes were full of resolve and Courage._

_The darkness in the room turned into a run down building with broken windows and panes. It looks like I was in an abandoned theatre. A voice came into my mind "Kufufufu." I turned my head to see who the one who giggled so creepily was. It was a man in a dirt green uniform, his scent smelled of blood, his smile was sinister, and his eyes had murder intent. At his cheeks were like his veins glowing blue-ish, and his right eye had a Chinese character of "two"…. And his hair… His hair looked like a pineapple…The two charged towards each other and clashed. But before anyone made impact, my vision faded and the only sight I see was pure darkness…._

Have you ever had a headache while sleeping? I did, just now. I woke myself up again lifting my upper body up to go in a sitting position. I yawned in exhaustion and stretched my arms up. "Great.." number 1, try to sleep with this headache and number 2, stay awake and endure the pain consciously…. I'd choose none of the above though.

I had another freaky dream I guess. Whenever I had a big headache like this, it would mean that I had nightmares slash freaky dream. The dream I just had was ESPECIALLY freaky. What's with the pineapple guy and brown haired guy? I've never seen them in my li-…. No wait… I've seen that pineapple guy before… In my previous dream from a family where they experimented on human beings..He had the same aura as that little boy I saw… Those eyes..If I remember correctly.. "Rokudo…Mukuro?"

Pain shot up at the back of my head "Keh.." I let my head down and sighed "Stop thinking about it… It's just another freak dream… It's not real…. It's just my imagination…" I am on the verge on getting a knife in my head so I can end this stupid headache.

I got up but my feet failed to respond to me so that caused my butt to kiss the cold floor. "Ouch.."

I heard a click and my bedroom door swung open. "Lumina-dono?" Basil was halfway behind the door trying to see if he could come in. "Art thou alright?"

"umm…" I pushed my aching feet up but it didn't even flinch "does headache and muscle spasm count as alright?" I don't know why my feet were like this but there's a lot of things that I don't know so why bother about it?

He looked at me with a straight face for a brief moment and shook his head while sweat dropping. "T-Tis not alright Lumina-dono. May I suggest an aspirin and efficacent gel?"

I felt like a humanoid whose legs are broken beyond repair. Okay I've had it, just thinking of that made feel like an inanimate object.

***PUNCH***

"Move you useless legs move!"

***PUNCH***

This plan ain't certainly working. Refusing to lose to my unmoving legs I tried to depend on intelligence! _LET'S GO SUPER BRAIN!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So plan b didn't work… "I'll take those aspirin and gel please…" Basil's was clearly uneasy with the stupidity I just did. "Where has my intelligence gone? Oh! Oh! No! My mind has failed me! BUT! My heart tells me to move forward and not give up! Oh Intelligence, why have you failed me? Has our relationship part? Why intelligence? WHY?!" This are one of the times where my Shakespeare act get's into place…. I'm not partly sure if that was from Shakespeare. Even so, it brought my melodramatic feelings out of my body. I felt like something was missing….Oh my god… I forgot about Basil…

I turned my head to his direction he was just standing there looking at me with widened eyes and a pale face, and his face said everything that I didn't even have to ask. _Oh dear god…._ "OH! Hey basil! Didn't see you there! What's up?"

***STARING***

"Ah yes! The sky! I just noticed the weather too!"

***STARING***

"You know what? I just learned a new joke!"

***STARING***

"Why did the student take the apple?"

***STARING***

"Because an apple a day takes the teacher's away! Hahahaha… Wait. That wasn't right.."

_Oh dear God. I thank you for the time you gave me. I accept my death from dying of embarrassment. _And thus… I start the story of my life.

* * *

**BTW! Lumina is the Romanian from Light in english :3**

**Elizabethan Language is so hard to do... *facedesk* Sorry if Basil's way of speaking is wrong. I'm still trying to learn the process of the informal way of the language :)**

**Review's will be much appreciated! :]**


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Go Die Some More!

**Hi again~ so! here's Chapter 2 for all you lovely readers~ **

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_Let's go die some more!_

So yesterday I died of embarrassment and shame. Right after Basil Stared with awkwardness, he laughed his bloody self off. He laughed and laughed and went running out my door unable to endure my stupidity, but sincerely apologized right after he stopped laughing. Maybe I should just be a comedian… Is that the only future I have? *insert facepalm here*

I went out my room and bumped into Xanxus. "Ah. Hey…. You're up early." He just stared at me with those scarlet red eyes and walked away. "Good morning to you too." I walked towards the living room and saw my favorite place to be in the mansion: In front of the piano. I skipped towards it and pulled up its covers.

Ninth said that this piano was played by a very beautiful woman. Later I found out that he was talking about his deceased wife… It was sad to hear about that. Losing a loved one always makes a person sad… But it's worse that they're gone from this world and you don't even remember them. I find myself really cruel, forgetting about my family..

I sat down and calmed myself down from everything stressful I could think of. I started playing softly until the intro started. Canon was my favorite piece to play, it reminded me of a happy place I never knew despite the sadness of losing my memory. I kept on playing until I finished the piece.

*Sighs*

I heard a glass clink; I flinched and turned around to see Xanxus sitting on the couch drinking a glass of red wine. I stood up and put the back the covers of the piano, I walked towards the couch and sat beside him. "You know… Under aged people shouldn't be drinking yet.."

He takes a sip "Shut up."

"Alright then." Is all I could say since he creeps me out with his glare. Was he always like this? I reckon the day where he would say thank you and say nice words to people. I remain faithful till that day comes hohohoho~.

* * *

Since it was still 6:30 in the morning, I decided to take a walk around the mansions garden. I no longer felt loneliness after playing the piano. Playing the piano and that song was the only thing I could remember in my past so I do that as much as possible to prevent myself from forgetting that.

"Lumina" was that just my imagination or did I just hear a deep angry voice hiss at me? I looked around my surroundings but saw no one "Lumina!" This time I was sure that it wasn't my imagination.

"Who's there?" I squinted my eyes as I looked around for the mysterious person calling my name…. I just realized something What if it was some wandering soul from my forgotten past that wants revenge for something I don't even remember doing! "WAAAAAIII! IT'S A GHOST! I EXCORCISE YOU! FIND PEACE YOU WANDERING SOUL!"

"LUMINA YOU STUPID SCUM! SHUT YOUR FUCKING NONSENSE AND COME HERE!" Oh.. It was just Xanxus standing by the mansions backdoor holding his glass of wine. I could tell by his popped vain that he was annoyed by me.

I followed his order and went up to him "Lo there. Can I just say that you don't look like a Ghost at all…. You're more of hairy werewolf gone mad." Xanxus drank the wine straight up and raised his glass bringing it back and throwing it to my direction…. Wait.. What?

***CRASH***

He missed my face. "You know, my face is right here." I pointed out to my face.

He grabs my arm and drags me off inside and into the living room. He abruptly put me in front of the piano and pushed me down to the chair. "Play this piece you trash." He put the music sheets on the music rack.

"Uhm…. Why?" I looked up to his face. _Is he sober?_ "Wait….. How many glass of wine did you drink?"

He glared at me "..." Now that was my queue to play. I started to play and realized that I was playing Ave Maria by Schubert. I was curious in why he asked me to play this. I let my feels go and just played my way; carefree and calm. I've only played this twice in my life (or so I thought) so I don't know if I played that well. I turned my head to look at what was he doing; his eyes were closed and his arms were crossed just beside the piano. I smiled and let my mind focus on playing.

I finally finished the piece and let a breath out. "So? Whadd'ya think?"

***Silence***

"Never mind me asking then." Leaving a crooked grin on my face. He walked out on me bringing his bottle of red wine out with him. "That was really weird… And creepy."

"You can't blame him Principessa. He misses his mother I guess." I jumped and saw Keiji beside the piano.

"Can't you people appear normally!? Keiji! You scared me! And Xanxus' mother?" I do recall the wife of ninth playing this piano.

"Well… There's more than what you think principessa."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Now is not the right time to know. But someday, you will face very hard acceptances." Was he talking about some kind of "Truth"? I just nodded in but left me curious.

* * *

The next week there was a ball party in the Vongola mansion so I had no choice but to be in it despite being too young for it. And for god's sake, I was wearing a stupid white dress with a coat that reaches my ankle. What am I a queen? Once again I am about to die of embarrassment, I'm a freaking eight year old in stupid fluffy clothes…

"Principessa Lumina, Its time." This time the one escorting me was Ganauche III. Ninths Lightning Gaurdian.

"Okay.." he reached out his hand to me and I accepted. We were near to the end of the hallways and reached the lobby's main stairs, People turned to look at me and bowed._ Oh sweet mother of…_

"Nod back to their presence Principessa." Ganauche whispered to me. I nodded slowly and they stood back up. Good thing I took Manner's and etiquette training when I started here in the mansion.

Now everyone was watching me go down the stairs…. I was having an urge to shout at them and say _"Look! It's a UFO!" _and run for my life. But Ninth would scold me and Xanxus would kill me.

I was down the stairs and everyone started greeting me and asked how I'm doing. I answered all the same questions with the same answers. Looking like a well mannered person wasn't really me… I'd rather spend my day going to a wrestling match than going to a ball. But of course ninth wouldn't allow me to go..

After I came down Xanxus followed. Everyone did the same thing but Xanxus didn't nod back or anything, he just went down ignoring everyone's acknowledgements. Right after he came down, he sat down and ate every piece of meat in the buffet table…. Why is it that he eats so much but still ends up being macho man number 2? I have a theory, he does fatty transplants to himself and feeds it to lala… Lala is getting fatter and fatter now a day as a matter of fact.

And Finally! The Ninth turn was up; he was brightly smiling at everyone as everyone bowed. He raised his hand appointing to everyone in the ballroom "Please lift your head up my friends. I thank you for coming to this wonderful evening in celebrating the new alliance of the Bovino Family and Vongola Family. Let us give them all a hand." Everyone clapped.

I looked to Xanxus to see if he was still pigging out, he actually wasn't. He was talking to a boy his age that had white hair and squinty eyes….He looked like a girl from the back despite being in a suit. It was rare to see Xanxus socializing… Or even talk to a person at that matter. Xanxus was up from his king chair and was walking towards the veranda with the white haired boy.

I stalked them quietly sneakily peeking from behind a huge post. "VOOII! Xanxus! I'm going to make a vow. Before that plan is realized, I'm not going to cut my hair." _Plan? What plan? _I thought to myself.

Xanxus still looked blank "Aah?"

He turned back to Xanxus with a smirk "That's the wish I made. You should vow not to cut your hair too."

Xanxus was still blank but now frowning "Hah! Worthless. Will it do that hand you lost in the affair with the emperor any good?"

"VOOI! Don't misunderstand. I cut this hand to understand the technique of the emperor who had no left hand!".. There was a sudden silence "This is also proof of my resolve to go along with you. You'll see son of a noble family." He went near him and grinned "The day will surely come where you'll be thankful that you made me your ally."

His face was still blank but I could tell he was surprised, "Squalo.."

"Principessa Lumina." A whisper came to the back of my neck

I jumped. "Gah! U-Uncle Ganauche! W-What's the matter?" Now I know what going to be the real reason of my death.. A heart attack.

"It's time for your performance." Oh right.. I'm going to play the piano tonight. I went along to the grand piano that was set up just for this day. Looks like everyone will be watching me today.

I sat down in front of the piano and calmed myself down and started to play my favorite piece; Canon by pachelbel. I played until the last minute of the piece until remembering the conversation that Xanxus had with that guy _"Before that plan is realized…" _

I accidentally pressed the wrong key. _Snap… Relax and calm down.._ I continued to play until the final note. I pressed the last note and finished flawlessly. I heard a clasp of hands and murmurs saying that I made a mistake. _Jeez… People make mistakes._

I looked to the crowd and saw Xanxus in the middle just glaring at me. I knew what he was saying; _"Out-NOW."_

Oh snap. He found out. I went down the platform and went to the veranda with Xanxus following behind him. I reached the end and he immediately cornered me "What did you hear trash?"

I shrugged my shoulders "Depends… Was that dude hitting on you or are you talking about that "plan" he was talking about?"

His creepy glare was still on me. "You're too stupidly mature for your age, why?"

"You're stupidly violent for your age, why?"

"Shut up scum. How much of that did you hear?"

"Until the time where you fought space monkeys and you went ape."

" Answer-Me-Seriously-Trash."

I sighed "Not long. Don't worry I didn't hear any vital detail. So cool your hot head mister space monkey." He glared at me and walked out without saying anything again. Can't he talk to people normally? I never thought of Xanxus of my brother since he never really cared about me, and I've only been in this mansion for only 2 years making me a minor person to him. I don't know if what they're planning is for the greater good or not but… I know that someone's going to get hurt. Never the less, it was not my business so I shouldn't stick my nose into it.

Again….Ball parties… Not my thing… I have tripped many times today because of the stupid white coat I was wearing. I could imagine myself tripping in many various ways like tripping on the end of my coat and dunking myself onto the fountain punch drink. There was one advice I could only take in this time…. Expect the unexpected…..

My day was about to be completely ruined until I finally found someone who I can talk to! "Basil!" I waved at him and went through the sea of grownups and finally reached him. "You guys are late."

"I apologize. Master had some interference with the Driver.." he bowed…WHAT IN THE WORLDS NUT IS HE DOING?!

I grit my teeth. " Get-up-NOW." he obediently did as he was told. I grabbed his arms and dragged him to the mansions veranda. His eyes were bulging and wanted an explanation. "Please.. I am BEGGING you… I want you to treat me as your friend not as your subordinate. And please stop calling me with –dono, I want you to treat me as your equal, not your higher up…"

His eyes widened and his face looked shock, but ended up into a soft smile "If thou wishes so, then I shall obey."

I gave a smile and sighed "Thank you." I suddenly heard him chuckle in amusement. "Umm… Was it something I said?"

"Ah. No! It's just that.. I can see what the Ninth was talking about thee." He held his laughter while holding his stomach.

I raised my eyebrow and opened my mouth with a crooked smile. I did a facepalm and sighed. I don't really want to find out what the ninth said about me though. "I-I don't want to know what he said…." It either a really embarrassing comment or a made up story… But I don't know why the Ninth would talk about me.. I'm not blood related to him, it's only been a year since I was here… so why bother?

Yeah, he was like family to me, Even Xanxus (just not in a brotherly way though..) who treated me so bitterly. I treated everyone in the mansion as my family because they cared for me. The question I wanted to know is Why DID they care for me. There's something that I don't trust about the Ninth, He was keeping something from me and not only me.. Xanxus as well..

I wondered to myself if it was just a mere coincidence or luck that saved me. The first time I opened my eyes, I saw the ninth. Around the ninth was an orange bright flame, he was holding my hand as I was lying down on a hospital bed. I didn't know what I saw that time and I don't even know if that was reality or just my imagination.

I always wanted to see that flame again but I never tried to do it. I just realized that now was the right time and immediately stared at basil. "Basil… Look to my eyes.."

He blinked in confusion "I beg thy pardon?"

"Just look into my eyes!" He flinched and did as told, his Blue eyes were staring into mine. Suddenly, a blue flame was enveloped around his body. Making him glow through the shadows of the tall people surrounding us.

My bulging eyes made him look worried "Is there something wrong? Does thee not feel well? Should I get water?" I snapped back to reality and the blue flame vanished around him.

"B-Basil….. You we're just on fire…" I said straight while staring blankly at his confused expression.

"I-I Beg thy pardon? I did not feel any heat…." He looked downwards to his body checking for any burnt parts while inspecting his body.

I was still shocked but I really couldn't make a final decision if whether I have psychic abilities or I'm just really crazy.. "N-Never mind… F-Forget I said anything…." He tilted his head confused.

I heard a beeping sound and saw basil take out a kind of phone? He looked at it as it made another beeping sound. "Ah. Lumina! Thy Master has called for me. I shall see thee soon! Do not trip again, prithee!" He waved while running back to his master and I waved back without saying anything… wait..

"YOU SAW ME TRIP?!" I heard a faint laughter coming from his direction and the word 'aye!' I sighed made my way through the sea of adults. This day had to come to an end soon, I'm sure of it. I was ready to discard every embarrassing moment till I saw an infant in a suite and fedaro hat, had sideburns and a chameleon on his hat drinking red wine just on the edge of the patio ._…..What is wrong with the world… Has it gone so corrupt that infants are influenced in such an early age?_

"That's for you to find out." I heard him speak…

I backed up while bulging my eyes "YOU CAN TALK?! AND… DID YOU JUST READ MY MIND?!"

"I can read minds. Its normal." He sipped from his wine glass.

"_It's actually not…"_ I said to myself.

"It's because your not a world class Hitman like me."

"STOP READING MY MIND! And why would an infant be a _world class hitman?" _I said while quoting.

The Ninth along with his cloud guardian Visconti and his Sun Guardian Brow Nie Jr. and suddenly barged in through the doors of the veranda panting "Reborn!"

The one called Reborn drank the last sip of red wine in his glass. "Ciaossu Ninth!"

"Could you at least say if you already arrived?" Visconti said complaining

The infant smirked like a cat "You know me Visconti, Expect the unexpected." Now wasn't that a familiar quote… "And besides, I came to meet your principessa." He turned to me.

"Ah. Lumina!" The Ninth went by my side. "I'd like you to meet Reborn." He said bringing me forward to the infant.

I haven't notice this but he was wearing a yellow pacifier… "_Arcobaleno?" _ The Arcobaleno was really interesting. I've heard about them from the Ninth and Keiji… The pacifier…. The Arcobaleno.. I was really drawn to them in a way..

Reborn's smirk turned into a straight line "Looks like she really is Mature despite her age and looks… She even knew about us and is really interested in the Arcobaleno.."

"_Damn his mind reading!"_ I pouted in disappointment. That was supposed to be private!

"Lumina, don't say such foul words in your head. You might be mature but it's still wrong to say vulgar words at your age." He scolded me…. A hitman infant was scolding me…

"Sorry… It's a bad habit.." I said sighing

"Looks like Xanxus' way of speaking have influenced you." Now his straight line turned into his cat smirk. "He is not a very good role model is he?"

My smile was crooked "Y-You could say that…" The Hitman was true.. Xanxus is what I say.. not really a good role model? Ahe… Well he was unique in his own way might I say.

"Reborn. It's about time we talk…" The Ninth broke our conversation and looked like he was in serious business.

Reborn's face turned ice cold and the air turned intense. Their conversation smell of secrets. Although I wanted to find out what it was, I can't.. The Ninth is surrounded by guards and I had Ganauche Following me everywhere.. Not if I have super spy skills which I don't really have..

I know suspecting the Ninth was making me look like a bad person, not to mention he is the nicest person I've ever known. I couldn't help myself be suspicious to my surroundings. The Ninth called Ganauche and escorted me back inside to prepare for bed. It looks like it was going to strike 12 am soon.

I was brought back to my room by Ganauche "Have a good night's rest principessa. I'll be out her in the hallway if you need me." The door creaked as he slowly closed it. I immediately took the stupid white coat, boots and dress and changed into my comfy night clothes. Apparently I was unconsciously tired, the things I experienced tonight made me feel tense so I didn't feel any feeling of exhaustion. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair then went straight to bed.

_All I could see was smoke, everywhere I turn smoke; dark and nasty. I felt heavy breathing and an ice cold glare looking at me. I turned my head and saw gleaming red eyes in the smoke. They were full of anger, hatred and revenge… there was something about the man.. something thatb says despair…. I saw a bright orange flame which fired at me.._

I abruptly sat up waking up from my slumber while sweating and panting heavily. "What the…." I stood up and went to the bathroom to wash my face. Looking at the bags below my eyes, another freaky dream. But those red gleaming eyes she saw… There was something familiar about them.. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

I went back in my room and sunk myself on the couch. There were these nights where I didn't usually mind to sing, I might've been bad at it but it eases the loneliness.

_Inside this mind fills the memories of longing._

_Oh, sweet kisses of spring, bring me back to the days were I knew myself._

_Make my heart flutter in happiness oh sweet kisses of spring,_

_As I find myself in this ballad of tears._

_If I walked down the path I chose,_

_Would it lead to my paradise?_

_Let me find myself with this song_

_Cause what I have feared all along,_

_Is where I want to belong._

That song was also one of the things I remembered in my past; it somehow fitted me in a way. I went back to my bed putting the worries behind me, let the song I sung get stuck in my head so I can think of it and go to sleep.

* * *

**Note: The first two chapters are just daily life arcs. The next chapter will be different! so stay tuned :)**

**Review's will be much appreciated! :]**


	3. Chapter 3: What was Foreseen

**Hey ya'll! So i promised that the next chapter wouldn't be a normal day life arc or something. so here! I give you chapter 3! **

**Thank you to Sharkdude5, your the first person who favored my story :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! I only own Keiji (Vongola's Butler), Lala (Pet dog), and Lumina.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

_What was Foreseen_

I finally got to watch Xanxus train! He wouldn't let me watch everytime I asked for it and just ignore me, and when I try to watch him he would always catch me and kick me out of his training field. But today… He agreed…. Why?

"Are you joking?" he looked at me while my jaw dropped.

He glared at me signaling to shut up or be noisy somewhere else. I zip my mouth and remained silent. There was something wrong with Xanxus today, he wasn't his violent real self. His eyes we're hiding something… It's like he found out something he shouldn't.

He brought out his gun and pointed at his target which was 30 feet away from him. I wondered what kind of bullet he was going to use, like I said; I've never seen him train before. I watched carefully and looked closely at his gun. His gun suddenly lit an orange light and my mind recalled the weird dream I had last night of the man with the gleaming red eyes.

I gasped in the thought of I realized something. "_That man in my dreams….. It- It was X-Xanxus.." _I shook in fear. I looked in his red eyes which I never even noticed before. It had the same expression as the man in my dream. I backed up clenching my fists while shaking. I ran away from where Xanxus was while he didn't notice. "_Why did I run away from him?... Why am I so scared?" _Something told me that there is going to be bloodshed.

Running back the mansions backyard I ran into Iemitsu smiling. "Ah Lumina! So this is where you we're! We we're looking for you!" He noticed my shocked expression and heavy panting, his smile turned to a frown. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

I shook my head "N-No! I just feel dizzy a little." To be honest, I was feeling nauseous but I also used that for my cover up.

"Sit down for a moment." He led me to one of the chair's in the lobby and faced keiji "Please bring her some water." Keiji nodded and scurried to the kitchen. He went back with a cup of water in his hand and handed it to me. I drank until the glass was empty, I didn't realize that I was this thirsty..

Iemitsu coughed to get my attention "Lumina… The Ninth and I need to talk to you."

I blinked and before I knew it, we we're at the Ninth's quarters. The Ninth was by his window staring off space. He turned around as the door made its way for us. "Ninth? Uncle Sawada said we needed to talk?"

He smiled at me and walked towards his table and gave me a small smile. Judging by the smile this was going to be in the middle of a bad and good news. I felt a little shaky from the event that happened to me recently. I braced myself for the conversation we we're about to have.

"Lumina.. We're sending you to the CEDEF." He said flatly.

This.. is….. kind of…. Sudden. "Umm….Pardon?" I mentally slapped myself. "_Didn't you hear him? Your getting sent to CEDEF. So be an independent woman and suck it up." _Ha! My conscience was talking to me!... Cool… "So I'm going to leave. But why?"

He gave me one of those 'I can't tell you' faces. "Someday you will understand young one. Now is not that day."

Weren't you the one who said that I'm mature despite of my age? I am getting confused of these facts now a days. "Ninth. I understand but.. Why the CEDEF?"

"Because we're going to train you!" A voice flew in the room and saw Lal on the window 's ledge. She jumped to the couch and landed through a score of a perfect 10. Was it just me or my life was getting more and more messed up? "We're going to make you physically and mentally strong enough to stand on your own."

Okay, so that means; I will receive training every day, muscle spasms will surely come and lastly… I will die early. I raised my right arm "I object. I don't want to die early. Excuse me then." I walked towards the door slowly till Lal jumped on my back and made me fall on my front. "Umm.. Miss Lal… Can you please get off me? I don't really want to be in a relationship with the floor.."

She grabbed my collar and dragged me out "Let's go, you're things are already transferred to the CEDEF."

"W-Wait.. I did not approve of this yet.." I struggled to get free but her grip was strong. She is one of the chosen for the Arcobaleno after all… But she was an incomplete one…

"The Ninth was the one that gave us this order, you do not have a choice." Ninth was the one who gave this idea? But why? Why would he send me away? HE told me that it wasn't the time to tell me the reason but…. I want to understand the situation on why would he do this?

Lal was right, all my things were already transferred to the CEDEF. All there was in my room was my fitting red coat; it was nice to see that it went well with the loose vintage shirt and the white skirt I was wearing. I slipped on the black boots I usually wore and got my sling bag.

Lal was waiting for me out in the hallway with her goggles on. "You're ready, then let's go."

"Wait. Can I say goodbye to the people here first?" I didn't get to say goodbye to the Ninth,Xanxus and keiji yet; as well as Ganauche.."

"No."

"What? Why?!" I asked her, I don't want to leave without any goodbye's.

"Because we don't have enough time." Enough time? What did she mean by that? She hurried through the mansion with me following behind her. As soon as we we're out of the mansions front door, we saw a limousine with driver holding the door. We went inside and sat in silence while we we're on our way. I realized that Iemetsu wasn't with us "Miss Lal… Where is Uncle Sawada?"

She didn't answer and stayed silent until we heard an explosion behind us. I opened the window and looked back to see the mansions roof puffing out smoke. "Miss Lal! The Mansion is-! We have to go back! Sir please stop the car!" The driver flinched and started to slow down.

"DO NOT STOP!" Lal demanded. And the driver just got scared and started to drive faster than usual.

"WHY? THERE ARE PEOPLE IN THAT MANSION! ALONG WITH NINTH!" I turned back to the driver and plead "Please stop the car! I beg of you!" The driver looked to the rearview mirror looking hassled. HE didn't know who to listen to and so just kept driving. "PLEASE!" He jumped and stopped the car immediately.

My hand reached for the car's door hinge but I felt someone pull me in and the palm of a hand that painfully slapped me across the face. "SNAP OUT OF IT LUMINA! THERE'S A REASON WHY THE NINTH TRANSFERRED YOU SO SUDDENLY! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST HAVE FAITH IN HIM?!"

I felt the mental pain along with the physical pain that has hit me across this face. "H-How can I faith when I'm not even aware of the situation.." I wanted to know what was going on, I wanted to know if the people in the mansion were okay. Was Xanxus okay? I felt alone somehow… But I had to believe in them. Believe that they'll be okay…. I didn't let a tear go out because I had to be strong.

* * *

**-Narrators POV-**

"VOOOI! STOP PLAYING WITH THE WEAKLING YOU BRAT!" Squalo yelled to the stupid fake prince who was playing with his dead victim.

"Shishishi~ Fine captain sharky~" he pulled out his knives and stabbed the men that had just pointed a gun at them.

The Varia's plan for the coup d'état has almost been ruined, they we're outnumbered but their strength was far more stronger than the men in the Vongola's mansion. "Che. That stupid Ottabio! I can't believe he told Boss Xanxus' plan to that worthless old man!" Levi gritted his teeth. Ottabio was the former strategy captain of the Varia, but he betrayed Xanxus and told his plans to the Ninth.

"Calm down Levi~ The boss already took care of that naughty man hohoho!" Lussuria was carrying a man in his twenties, and he was still breathing.

"VOOOII! LUSSURIA! STOP PICKING MEN UP AND GET YOUR ASS WORKING!"

Lussuria pouted and hugged the man who just awoken. "But captain! He's the sexiest one I found! It would be such a waste~!" Lussuria noticed the man wake up. "Ara! Hello my hoooneeey~!" Lussuria puckered his lips wanting for a kiss.

It looks like the man didn't get the message and thought he was going to get killed "P-Please don't kill me! I have a family!"

As Lussuria heard the news his smiled turned into a grossed out expression "Eww." He punched the man in the face and kicked the man's gut with his metal knee. "I don't date taken men."

Squalo slashed his sword to three men and looked around his surrounding "VOIII! WHERE IS THAT DAMN BOSS?!"

"Muu~ He's in the Ninth's hidden quarters." Mammon said as he made an illusion out of tissue paper making his opponent scream in terror.

"VOOII! YOU SCUMS BETTER TAKE OUT THE TRASH PROPERLY! I'M GOING TO THE BOSS! I want to fight that External Advisor!" He put on a grin in his face and made his way through the piles of dead bodies in the room.

He finally reached the Ninths hidden quarters. Getting here was tricky because each time he reached a level; there we're booby traps. He arrived and saw the Vongola's external advisor; he smirked and charged towards him. "VOOII! You scum!" They exchanged blows and started to fight.

After 2 hours Squalo was beaten up by Iemitsu, who knew he could have so much strength.. And he even had a dying will flame. He was sitting behind a post trying to get a grip _"That damn Iemitsu… He left me to live! His softness will kill him.."_ He tried to bring his self up but _t_he background noise was the Ninth and Xanxus fighting. By that time, Xanxus was filled with scars and ninth was holding his crane.

"Why? Why did you…" It was the Ninths voice.

"SHUT UP! You should know that most of all! I'm not… I'M NOT YOUR REAL CHILD!" As he heard Xanxus' Cold sharp voice say the truth, he flinched. He had no right to hear this but he couldn't get up and go unconscious. "WHY?! WHY DID YOU KEEP QUIET ABOUT THIS!? The fact that I couldn't become the boss of the Vongola?!"

"Xanxus… I-"

"AND WHAT ABOUT LUMIINA?!" Squalo recognized the name. It was that girls name.. The one that Xanxus was living in the mansion with. What does that Girl have to do with this? He questioned himself. "Why haven't you told her the truth?!" Xanxus' glare was vengeful.

"There will come a time Xanxus.. There is always the right time for these things."

"And what?! When that time comes old man.. Do you think she'll accept the truth that easily?!" Xanxus's words was harsh. Squalo never heard him like this; as if he cared about what that person would think or feel. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE!?" The Ninth looked teary eyed as he was looking at Xanxus. "DON'T YOU DARE PITTY ME YOU DAMN OLD TRASH!" He lit his Flames of wrath and pointed his hand towards the Ninth "DIE OLD MAN!"

The Ninth could not take this anymore. His flame blinked and the Xanxus' flame that headed towards the Ninth froze. "I'm sorry… But to tell you fairly.. I have always loved you as my son, and I loved Lumina as my very own daughter as well.." Ninth knew this would crush his heart, but he had no choice. He concentrated on his flames and froze Xanxus. He looked to his son, frozen with a petrified expression. "Zero point breakthrough.." he whispered to himself. He never thought he would use this power ever again, the fact that he used it on his son left him unable to move.

By the time Squalo was able to stand, he was too late. He saw the Ninth in agony as he looked at his son who was frozen in blocks of ice. "VOII! YOU TRASH! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" He pointed his sword to his direction.

He was about to charge until his arms we're grabbed by a strong grip. "VOII! LET GO OF ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" He turned his head and saw Coyote Nougat. "You-"

"That is enough. We already captured the other Varia members." Looking behind him was the Ninth's other guardians. The Varia we're looking pissed except for Lussuria who was enjoying being held by Ganauche. "Tch.." They had no choice but to surrender, their boss was already defeated and frozen by the Ninth's hands. They we're sent to prison and sentenced behind bars for 4 years. They didn't know what would happen to Xanxus but the Ninth told them he'll be fine.

Squalo was still baffled by what he found out, even if he knew about it; he was still not content of the result. Plus he wanted to know more about this Lumina girl, he still didn't know the truth about her. They were walking to each of their cell Squalo couldn't help but notice how short their sentence is "Oy, Nougat. 4 years isn't that long for mass murder sentence you know."

His hateful glare stung him. "Don't you think we know that? This was a decision made by the Ninth. Be thankful that he has a heart even for the likes of you." His rage was growing but he could control it.

"_What a fearsome man, so this is Ninth's Storm Gaurdian Coyote Nougat huh. Tch, if he had a sword, I would beat him to a pulp as a swordsman should be." _He was put in the cell with no windows, indestructible walls. His swrord hand was also taken from him. It was the same for the others except for Mammon, he was put in a small box to penetrate his illusions and kept in a cell.

Everyone could hear Lussuria's voice asking if Ganauche will take care of him. Ganauche just ignored him and just left. They all wondered how they were going to past 4 whole years of solitude.

* * *

**(LUMINA'S POV)**

I waited anxiously for anyone to answer the Mansion's phone. As the rings got longer and longer, I got more impatient. "Ninth, Xanxus, Keji, Ganauche… Everyone… Are you guys alright?" How I wish I could know.

I heard murmurs and gasps in the hallways. I ran to see what was going on and saw Iemitsu in scratches, it doesn't look like he had any serious wounds. "U-Uncle Sawada…"

He looked at me with pitifully "Lumina…"

I ran to him and ended up hugging the old man. "W-What happened?!" I asked straight out. "Are the other's okay? Please! I need to know!" It was weird… My thoughts of the Vongola being attacked was nostalgic, it's as if it already happened to me before. I know that my family was assassinated but… it feels so wrong. Something was wrong.

"Lumina.." He patted my head. "This is not like you. Don't worry, Ninth and the other's are fine. Now get a grip and let Oregano treat me okay?" he said smiling.

"Oh.. Right. Sorry.." I felt relieved but something still felt wrong. "Could you tell me what happened?" I calmed myself down.

His smile was now a straight line. He turned to Oregano and requested he was to be brought in his office with Lumina. He was helped by Oregano to walk with me behind them. When we reached his office and Oregano started treating him. "Xanxus.."

A chill went on the back of my spine. "What do you mean?"

He let out a breath "He was the one who started the attack, Along with the Varia."

"What?! Why?"

"I don't know but… The Ninth froze him."

"The Ninth did? How?"

"Zero point breakthrough. It was a technique created by the first Vongola Boss. It takes advantage of the user in hyper dying will mode to create ice to seal away dying will flames."

Why would Ninth freeze Xanxus? And why would Xanxus attack the Vongola? I tried thinking of reasons to answer my questions but I ended up remembering my dream. Xanxus' gleaming red eyes and the flame filled with wrath and vengeance. I flinched and my head started to hurt, my whole body was shaking. I wasn't scared of Xanxus.. I'm scared of what he's done and how it's going to affect the future. I always had that feeling where something went wrong, how it would affect something or someone in the near future.

"I'm sure ninth has his reason." It looked like Iemitsu had faith in the Ninth on his actions. I had no choice but to believe too, but I'm still worried on how this will affect Xanxus.

"Wait.. How about those Varia people?"

"They've been sentenced 4 years in Vindicare." I don't know who the Vindicare was but I know they kept the law breakers and dangerous people of the Mafia.

"But how did the Ninth know that would happen?"

He looked confused. "Know what?"

"Since he sent me away just because the Vongola was gonna be under attack, how did he find out?" I questioned Lal about that a little while back but she didn't answer, she just stood silent.

"Ottabio." he said bluntly.

"Ottabio?" I tilted my head and he nodded. "Who the heck is that?"

"Ottabio was the former strategy captain of the Varia. Since he was loyal to the Ninth, he told Xanxus' plan to the Ninth. Then the Ninth discussed this with Reborn, that's the main reason he was at the ball." So that explains why Ninth was so serious that time.

"So where is Ottabio now?" I asked him with a straight Line on my face. I want to ask that man some questions... well... ALOT of questions.

His face suddenly hardened and got stiff "Xanxus killed him right after he found out." ...Xanxus KILLED? Are you freaking kidding me? I am now officialy against him.

"I see.." That's it. I'm going to lose my sanity because of this incident. I now claim myself to be mentally disabled. "God damn it."

Iemitsu looked shocked "Lumina! You shouldn't be saying those words!"

I know actually, I just couldn't help it. I need to let my feels out and express it through words and actions "So should I start calling you master like Basil does?"

He facepalmed "N-No. You can just call me Boss." Aww. I'm going to miss calling him with 'uncle'

"All right then boss. What is my first task here?"

His face turned into an evil smirk "Time to train that little weak body of yours."

I shivered "W-Wait! I haven't agreed to training and fighting yet! I meant just trivial chores!"

Lal suddenly came bursting through the doors "BRAT!" She kicked me on the back making me kiss the floor. "Even if you're the precious principessa of the Vongola, it doesn't mean that I'll go easy on you!"

"Ouch. Miss Lal, I might have a back injury because of you." I said with a poker face on.

"That's because you have a weak body." She smiled wickedly and cracked her knuckles "I am going to destroy that little weak body and replace it with a strong one."

"M-Miss Lal, your face is very scary. That expression is not very ladylike, your future husband will not be happy."

She blushed and slapped me multiple times "I don't want to hear that from a stupid little girl like you who doesn't even know the slightest idea on how to be a lady!"

"Again.. Ouch. I'm sorry bout' that Miss Lal. Just don't slap me aga- WAIT!" I haven't noticed but she was already dragging me outside, I heard gunshots and swords clashing. Don't tell me they have a training field.. "I SAID I HAVEN'T AGRRED ON THIS YEEEET! JUST LET ME DO TRIVIAL CHORES DAMN IT!" She suddenly giggles in a wicked way her face and laugh says it all 'NO MERCY'… Oh snap…. I will die today.

As she dragged me off to the training room I saw people battling and hitting training dummies. There's also a combat field. I saw Basil in hitting multiple training dummies with what looks like a triangular ruler. He tossed it to a dummy and it went in various directions and hit the remaining ones. So it can be used as a boomerang.

Basil was really trained, and he's just my age? Pinch me I must be insane. "Basil started training when he was just 3 years old." I jumped and saw Turmeric beside me.

"Please appear normally!" He chuckled and continued to watch Basil train.

"He improves everyday and has unbelievable strength and is very devoted. He is most likely to become a higher up when he grows up." He said while smirking to Basil's direction. Wow.. I'd like some of that devotion too.

"LUMINA!" Lal kicked me in the face again and sent me falling on the floor. "Time to train!"

"ugh… I want to sleep.." I started dozing off.

she stomped on me "DON'T DOZE OFF!" she picked me up and threw me onto the combat field.

It smells like gun powder and sweat. "What am I supposed to do here?!"

She smirked evilly while crossing her arms "Survive."

I heard a soft roar, it was growing louder and louder till I felt heat below my feet. I looked down and the floor had holes in it and was giving off heat waves. _ "Oh shit." _I ran for my life. "MISS LAL! THIS IS NOT TRAINING! THIS IS A DEATH SENTENCE!"

"Stop limping and start running! We're building up your stamina." I just realized that I was on a track field. The fire was catching up to me by inches. I ran faster but tripped _"This is it.. I am going to die today. It's so sad, I haven't lived enough yet."_

I closed my eyes preparing for my death. After 3 seconds, I wondered why I haven't died yet. I slowly opened one eye and saw that Basil was carrying me, bridal style. "BASIL!"

"Hello Lumina. I am happy to see thee! But I did not know that thee would come here."

"BASIL!" Lal shouted and went to us. "You shouldn't have done that! Should've just let her burn and learn a lesson."

"Lal-dono, Tis wrong to treat a person that way.." He said pouting. He let me down gently and looked to see Iemitsu "Master! What has happened to thee?!"

"I'll tell you everything later. I just need to tell you that Lumina will be staying here from now on. She'll also be training here like you." That was straight. So Basil didn't know I was coming, well.. It was sudden.

Basil looked pleased "I would be grateful to train with thee! I could learn so much from thee! Thou has no idea how excited I am!" No! Basil, don't get your hopes up.. This weak body.. You will really break it even just one hit.

"B-Basil.. Do not get so excited.." I mentally slapped myself. This is not going to be a good life. Will my life in CEDEF be a good one? I really hope so….

* * *

**So as you all know CEDEF arc starts noooow~ **

**My version of the coup d'état/crib incident was crappy since i forgot what Xanxus said to the ninth. Mistakes could be made! Sorry.**

**Reviews will be appreciated~**

**Have a nice day :3**


	4. Chapter 4: Training Begins

**I have already posted this but it was accidentaly deleted by my very adorbs nephew hahaha but i uploaded it again so yeah.**

**Hey guys~ I haven't updated for a while and i'm sorry =v="**_  
_

**I give you guys chapter 4~**

**DISCLAIMER: I hell as don't own KHR. I only own, Lumina.**

**Btw, happy holidays guys :D**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_Training begins_

So my real training starts today….. Oh joy. They made me a wear the CEDEF's training clothes, which was a jumpsuit. It was orange, the upper part was fitting and I had to fold the sleeves until my elbow and until my knee, Me and Iemetsu we're practically wearing the same thing. In the hallway was Turmeric and Oregano speaking. They saw me and their eyes widened "Wow Lumina… That uniform… becomes you…"

No.. just… no. "Can I go die now?" I asked flatly. They were just standing there with jaws dropped "By the way are you two dating?" They blushed and looked at each other, how baffled they were!

"N-No!" They said in unison while their face was red. They looked good together though.. It would be such a waste if they weren't dating.

I heard fast footsteps and a cracked voice "Brat!" Suddenly a foot was on my face and I was on the floor. "Time for the real deal. We start with warm-up exercises to build stamina."

"But Miss Lal. I am still recovering from the mental pain you gave me yesterday. Not to mention that you have zero percent movements of a lady." She held the uniforms collar and slapped me spartanic style.

"Again. I don't want to hear that from a little girl who doesn't have the slightest idea of being a woman. And stop being such a wuss and get up, you train in 5 minutes." She jumped off my chest and walked towards the Training room's direction. How is it that she has small hands but it feels like a thousand dumbbells just hit me in the face?

I went inside the training room and saw Lal on Basil's shoulder. "You took long enough! Come on." She jumped on the boulder in the middle of the field. "First off; 100 laps around the tracking field to build your lung capacity, next; you move this boulder around the training room 30 times to stretch your muscles!"

"Miss Lal, That is not warm-up exercises. That is simply torture." Why is it that she was always letting me do such stupid impossible things. She blew her whistle hard making the sound go through my ears. Even though it's been a long time that I heard a whistle (due to Lala's dog training which was 2 weeks after I went to the Ninth) I hate it so much. Why?... Because… well I just hate it, period.

"Start!" She commanded. I started to jog around the tracking field.

Hold on… I stopped. "I DIDN'T AGREE ON THIS."

She was just looking at me with her goggles on. She reached for her shotgun and shot the floor near my feet. "RUN BEFORE I SHOOT YOU TO DEATH!"

I ran trying to dodge the bullets that were near my feet. "Miss Lal! I WILL DIEEEEE~"

"THEN RUN YOU BRAT!" she shot some more bullets and I decided to run for my life. _"She's INSANE!"_ This is the start of my second life.

***100 LAPS LATER***

I hate running, I hate sweating, I hate track fields, I hate guns, I hate bullets, I hate walking, I hate feet. I walked to the Training rooms bench and lied down letting my face kiss the wood. I was about to sleep until some force jumped on my back bringing stomping pain. "Were not done yet! Get ready to bring the boulder around the field!"

"_I hate my life…."_

* * *

5 hours later of what Lal calls 'Training', I was stuck in my room unable to move an inch. In my bed lies Lumina, the girl who was just tortured when she was just 8 years old. I heard my bedroom door click, _"didn't I lock it?"_ I only turned my head because my body would hurt all over if I move too much.

By the doorway I see Oregano with a tray of medicine, a bowl of soup and water. "Hey Lumina. You feeling better?" She walked towards my bed and set the tray down gently.

"Somehow but I can manage." She helped me to sit up, I really feel stiff.

"I'm really sorry you had to experience that, Lal is very strict in training when it comes to her pupils." Being called Lal's pupil really sounded weird, I never thought that I had to be trained EVER. Fighting, training, physical activities…not my thing.

"Well her only pupil will surely die sooner with her way of training." I said in a dull tone.

Her eyes widened by a bit. "Lumina, your not her only pupil." I gave out a 'WHAT?' face and she totally read it. "She has a pupil named Colonello, he's also an arcobaleno, with the blue pacifier."

That made me go with 'WTF' face. "Wait.. So…. SHE TRAINED AN ARCOBALENO?!" she chuckled and nodded.

"It's a complicated story, she doesn't talk about it much." She got the bowl of soup and handed it over to me. "She had a very complicated past."

"Looks like everyone here had a complicated past." Fuck. That suddenly went out my mouth.

Oregano flinched and looked at me with a surprised expression "Yes actually."

"I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to say that." Damn my stupid loud mouth. Great, now I have a bad impression on a person I just met last week.

"No! it's okay really. Do you want to know what happened to me, basil and Turmeric?" She smiled at me.

"Is it really okay to tell me? I mean.. Won't they mind?" I sipped on the bowl of soup and let the heat take over my body. But I was really curious in knowing what happened in their past.

"Basil is really open to people like you, Turmeric… Well.. He doesn't really mind." I nodded simply agreeing. "Let's see.. I was already in the CEDEF since I was born. My mother was in the organization of CEDEF but grew ill when I was still a baby. Boss was still 16 and he was the one who took care of me along with the others." Oregano was born here huh.

"Next is Turmeric, His parents were killed by assassins when he was just at the age of went and searched for the assassins that murdered his parents and ended up finding the CEDEF, that's where we met." I noticed a slight hint of red on her pale cheeks. So they went way back? The tone of her voice was soft but just sad. "But his feelings were filled with revenge and anger, it was Boss who found him a new start."

"Basil was taken in by Boss when he was just an infant. He found him in an abandoned building. Along with Basil was a letter saying "His name is Basil, Please take care of him"." Basil was abandoned by his parents? That's just sad. "Boss wanted to give him to an orphanage but decided to make better of the young little boy named basil and just trained him. In just the age of 3, he pledged to stand by Boss' side and train to become strong." So that's why he was so Devoted, what a terrible past.

I can see why the people here are so serious. "I'm sorry.." I felt regret in agreeing to hear their past. I should go and hide in an emocorner.

I felt a hand on my back. "Don't be! It's the past, and we have already left in it the past. Don't worry about it." She was blooming, smiling like she has no regrets. I nodded again and put a small smile on my face. "You know, you should smile more. It looks really good on you." She got up with the tray and smiled again.

She was almost out of the door and I could at least be thankful "Thank you Oregano." She stopped and looked back with a smile saying no problem. So today was the day I decided to finally get serious in training.

The past month, I've been training non-stop. They focused on building up my stamina, hand to hand combat and my reflexes and was made to do combat fields, right now they made me dodge large sized rocks. I focused and let my mind go blank. Hearing a swift wind to my right, I dodged to the left. Multiple rocks went my direction out of nowhere and I managed to dodge it all. Who would have thought that I had the potential? Well… I wasn't one of those people for sure.

"Okay. That's enough for now. But your still off the time." Lal appeared beside me. "Your improving but you have still have many ways to go. But for now.." She smirked and walked towards a room that needed a passcode and I.D, "It's about time you chose your weapon."

"I get a weapon?" I don't want a weapon! I might kill myself by accident or something. I already decided to train but as hell that I would choose a weapon for myself. "No thanks."

"Idiot, you NEED one. You expect yourself to fight with your bear hands?" She glared my way.

"Isn't that what you've been training me?"

"That was to sharpen your reflexes. Besides, fighting with your fists doesn't suit you. And do you really want to fight with your hands? You'll feel the thud and punch as you hurt a person." Why is she so persuasive? I sighed and just went in the room with her.

As soon as I walked into the room, my eyes were bulging. It was filled with weapons of every kind; from guns to swords. I couldn't help but be in awe, _"I-am-in-a-fucking-death-room."_ Ugh.. there goes my bad habit again. I should stop saying vulgar words…

"Come on, pick already." She complained "What do you want anyway? A gun or a blade?"

"A staff …." I sad blankly. "And daggers."

"A staff and daggers? Doesn't sound like a very good combination." A voice flew in. I was the only one who turned, Lal was still focusing on what to choose for me. Iemitsu was leaning by the weapon rooms door crossing his arms. "You sure about your choice of weapon?"

I nodded. "I can have a middle ranged weapon with a closed ranged one. And I can throw the daggers at that." To be honest, I thought about this once. But I never thought the day to come where I really had to use weapons. "By the way, aren't you supposed to be with Basil on a mission?"

Iemitsu had a huge grin on his face… and it was creeping me out. "You even learnt how to choose a proper weapon! That's great Lumina!" Oh no…. His hopes in me were rising… Don't rise.. I know that grin. Not to mention he ignored what I said last.

"Lumina! Come here." Lal cut in our conversation. Thank you Lal! YOU ARE MY SAVIOR.

I ran to her and find her holding a short metal stick. "Miss Lal, I do not want to die with a stick as a weapon." She kicked me to the floor and stood on my stomach making me have cramps. "Miss Lal… That hurt."

"Idiot. This is not just a metal stick." She stretched her arm forward and the stick extended with a clicking sound. "It's a 5 foot staff, since your still short." My height is still 3'9.. okay. My height sucks. "And there's something else." She cut my thoughts and grabbed the staff from me. she tapped the end of the staff to the floor two times and the head turned into a dagger. "It can change it's head to a dagger for stabbing."

I gulped, this is a really dangerous weapon… Should I really get one? "O-Okay… So.. when do I start training with my weapon?" I asked nervously.

"Tomorrow."

"… Tomorrow?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." She snapped back.

ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! "Are you really sure I'm ready for a weapon? I asked while putting my hand behind my head scratching it. "I mean.. My reflexes are still.. You know.. Down and-"

"Your reflexes are enough for you to train with a weapon. This is why we chose your weapon already, so that you could improve more." This time, Iemitsu was the one who replied. Damn you Boss.. This time I mean my vulgar words….

"So get some rest stupid pupil and we'll continue training tomorrow." She threw the staff to my direction and I ended up almost falling. The staff was a bit heavy ant the metal felt cold and hard. The feeling of holding a weapon creeped me to the bones, I don't know why but it feels like I might kill someone. So…. Are you weirded out by me yet?

I went out of the training room and started to walk towards my room until Basil called out my name and stopped me. "Lumina! Wait! Prithee!." He ran to my direction while waving.

Basil was gone for a week, because he went with Iemitsu for a mission, Orders of the Ninth himself. "Hey Basil, Welcome back. How'd the mission go?"

He smiled and nodded at me with his usual cute boy smile. "Master and I has completed Ninth's orders. Ah! Thou hast a letter from the Ninth." He grabbed a rolled paper from his back pocket and handed it over to me.

"A letter from the Ninth.." It's been a month since I saw him. And that was when the Crib incident happened. I didn't understand why it happened, but since it was the past, I left it behind me and just moved forward. What's the point in finding out what you want to know when you can't even get the slightest clue from anyone?

I hesitated in opening it but it left me no choice. I unrolled it at find a dying will flame as a seal on top of the paper. I see that the Ninths handwriting was still perfect as ever, The letter was addressed to me saying:

_To My Dear Lumina,_

_I know that you have endured for a month now, and I am deeply sorry for that. One day I will explain everything clearly, just be patient and let yourself mature. I am also sorry for suddenly sending you to train to CEDEF, it will be very difficult but it will make you strong enough to stand on your own and fight for yourself. The people there are nice, and I know you have seen that as well. The people in the Mansion misses you and Ganauche keeps worrying about you, but I told him you're a strong hearted girl. I won't be able to see you for a while but the time will come when we could meet again. I hope you understand. Stay strong and take care  
_

_P.s Xanxus is alright don't worry._

_ Sincerely Yours, _

_Vongolo Nono, Timoteo _

The words in this letter ran through my mind like Ninth was really here reading it. I wanted to rip it apart…. It made my feelings go all wrong. "Thanks Basil." I said dully. I turned around and walked away with a blank face. I shouldn't really get things like these get to me or I'll get those freaky dreams again, knowing about what I'm feeling right now, I doubt I'll sleep in peace. Yeah, hearing from him made me happy yet super impatient. Like I wanted to run back to the mansion and ask why things happened. But since I can't… Fuck it. Again… My bad habits are getting to me.

I can't help but think, where the heck is Xanxus? I know he was broken by the Ninth, but that ice had to melt someday right?... Wait… Iemitsu said it can't be unfrozen without a really big amount of dying will flames… So was he still frozen? I had this sudden urge to look for him. But since I am freaked out by this… Nevermind.

I stopped by the clinic to request for some medicine for my muscle pain. As I went in, I see Turmeric getting treated by Oregano. "Ah. Hey Lumina." Turmeric was full of scratches. Not to mention he was nude. Really now… How can they be so familiar with each other without blushing? So I thought. I can see Oregano slightly blushing. They had a six year gap right? Not bad. Somethings bound to happen between these two. I hope.

"So I see you got a weapon." Oregano smiled looking at the metal stick that was firmly gripped within my grasp.

"Uhh.. Yeah. It's more on "Miss Lal got me a weapon."" Speaking of Lal, I heard something goooood~. "By the way, is it true that Miss Lal's student was her Lover? The one with the blue pacifier?" They coughed up. And looked at each other with a shocked expression.

"L-Lumina! You can't say that here!" Oregano said abruptly standing up.

Turmeric was still, growing out this expression of a scared chimpanzee. "That's… Taboo for Lal."

HA! I found her weakness! This is going to be fun~ ….. But this had a negative side, Lal will seriously beat me to a pulp. But I can't imagine Lal having a love life, I know she was an arcobaleno… but she is still a freaking BABY for petes sake! Am I the only person here who thinks that? "But isn't she just a kid?"

They're expression grew wider and started to look at each other. They looked back to me "L-Lumina.. She is practically way older than Iemitsu.."

Your kidding me right? "Ha-ha-ha! Good one guys." Now that was just impossible. How could Lal; An infant be older than Iemitsu?!

"Lumina, the arcobaleno's curse is a curse where an arcobaleno is inflicted with an infant body. But since she's an incomplete arcobaleno, Lal ages but her aging is much slower than a normal human." Turmeric pointed out. "I thought you knew about that."

"I didn't know about THAT." From what I know, I thought Lal was born as one. I didn't know it was a curse inflicted on a person. "I thought the arcobaleno was born as… well, an ARCOBALENO."both gave out a crooked smile at me. Now my head was starting to hurt, this made me all confused so I thought I'll just talk to Lal about it. "Anyways, I'll be going now. Hope you heal soon Turmeric." I waved at thme and turned my heels walking away.

I made my way through hallways trying to spot Lal's room. Instead of knocking, I burst through her door with a dull face "Miss Lal~ Please tell me about the Arcobaleno~" I looked around and saw no one in the room, Just bedroom furniture and air. "Well.. Might as well just wait for her." She was most likely to take a bath in this time of the day. I sat down on her bed to wait until something small and shiny spotted my eye.

On her side desk was her pacifier. I stood up and slowly walked to it, seeing the corrupted pacifier, I couldn't help but be drawn to it and wanting to touch it. I reached out my hand, hesitating I thought about daring to touch my teachers stuff. In thinking about other stuff, I unconsciously made contact with the pacifier. As my skin touched the pacifier, I felt electricity and realized that it was painful. I withdrew from touching it and stepped backward. "What the hec-"

The door flew open and Lal was standing by the doorway with a shocked expression as she saw me. "Lumina. What are you doing here?" she asked with an angry straight face. _"oh no.. She is clearly mad at me."_

"Funny story actually- I started to talk about you with Turmeric and Oregano about your first pupil and him being your lover and-" My-mouth-is-so-damn-loud. Oh shizzle… Her expression hardened and it was clear that she was enraged by what I just said. "…So… I was going… to ask you…. What really happened when…. You guys…were changed.. into infants? Hehe…" Again, there was awkward silence but anger was in the air! How lovely! Murderous aura was spreading! "I see your in no mood to talk so I'll just be on my way…" I tiptoed trying to get past her and escape until she kicked me down halfway out her door.

She was standing on my back and just stood silent for a few seconds. "I'm not going to tell you." That's so unfair don't you think? I mean I am her student after all.. "I'll only tell you when your training is complete and when you turn out to be on what you call a lady." Ahahahah….No.

"How the heck will I do that?" Training was bad enough, so what more to be a lady. "Miss Lal, I cannot assure you that I will act lady like." For starters, I hate dresses and etiquettes. And Lastly, the thought of having a guy in your life sounds pretty disgusting. I don't know how Lal coped up with it.

"We'll see brat." She said with her straight face still on. "And when that time comes, you'll know the truth.

I took a moment of silent to think this through… Ah I hate the logic of thinking so let's do this "Fine."I agreed with her deal and we knuckle punched.

"By the way, women don't do that. Knuckle punches, I mean." Oh yeah. Boys were the ones who usually does that… this is going to be hard since I do that with everybody here most of the time.

"…..Let's see about that too." I just told her with a dull expression. "Thanks Miss Lal." I managed to put on a small smile and she seemed surprised to see me smile. "Aw come on! Don't tell me I have a booger in my nose or something? Or is it just that my smile IS really creepy."

"It's creepy because you don't even smile that much. Now get out of here" She shoved me out her room and left me alone in the hallways.

"_Okay… So.. Another phase of training begins…. GREEAAAAT."_

* * *

**_AN: so i added headcanons about Turmeric, Oregano and Basil. What do you guys think?_**

**_and i think writing fics in 1 am doesn't really help =v=..._**

**_In need of reviews please~_**


End file.
